


Confession

by Abyss_in_machines



Series: Gintsu Week 2021 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines
Summary: PROMPT 2: “You have bewitched me, body and soul”. Gintoki confesses, and Tsukuyo is in absolute disbelief.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: Gintsu Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154123
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like these short story formats. They allow me to be more direct rather than crafting twists of "will he, will she". Don't get me wrong, I still love what I'm doing for "The First Move". It's just that I could definitely get used to this.

“I’m serious.”

The facial expression that he wore shocked Tsukuyo. She had never known the samurai to ever show anything other than boredom, laziness, or the sly grin after a wisecrack. Sure, she was familiar with his battle-ready facial expression, but this one seemed wholly different. Different, and yet serene, happy, relieved, and sincere. As if he’d finally been rid of a burden he had been carrying all this time. The kind smile he wore fit so well that she couldn’t help but wonder where it had been hidden all this time. She cursed her inner voice for projecting lewd imagery in her head.

“…what?”

“I’m serious,” he insisted, doubling down on his sincerity. “I’m not kidding. Frankly, I’m not sure if I ever was.” He looked down, deep in though. “All this time, I had forced myself to adopt a shell impervious to any sort of relationships. Be it relationships, friendships, even the most casual of acquaintanceships. None of that. I was scarred, I was scared. I was blessed to have found a place to live in Kabuki-cho, and the next thing you know, people flocked to me. Two kids from nowhere decided that I was somehow a good role model. A great many others became good friends, drinking buddies, and so much more.”

Now he looks up and faces her, approaching closer, his eyes firm with resolve. “And then I met you. Ever since then, I’ve admired you. Your strength, your resolve, your dedication. I cherished our bond. Maybe I did take it all for granted at the time, but trust me on this. I won’t take it for granted anymore. I won’t take you for granted.”

If Tsukuyo was shocked before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She couldn’t believe it. There was no way that he was telling her that he liked her. How was this possible? And yet, he was making it possible, right in front of her. The man always had a flair for dramatic, but this was truly something else.

“I really can’t put in words how I admire you. You’re strong, far stronger than you think. You taught me resiliency, you taught me the strength that I needed to shoulder my own burdens. You’ve been showing me the way since day one. Your soul illuminates us all. Within your shining moonlight, I find my own resolve.”

He lets out a long sigh, breathing in slowly, “You’ve saved me many times, even if you’re not aware of it. You’ve made me laugh, you’ve made me blush. Hell, you made me cry during the scandal you all staged. Even when you throw a kunai at my head, when you slam me to the floor in a German Suplex, even when you blow poisonous smoke at my face. Through it all, you slay me.” He smiles serenely, walking closer to her.

“You have bewitched me, body and soul, Shinigami Dayuu. I love you.”

Tsukuyo gasps, covering her face with her mouth. Endlessly blushing, she stared meekly at the floor and slowly mumbles out words that Gintoki can’t make out.

“Couldn’t her you.”

She twitches slightly, slowly looking up to face him. “And I you.”

Gintoki grins from ear to ear, beckoning her to a hug. She slowly inches closer to him, allowing him to envelop her in his warm embrace. She buries her face into his chest, too shy to show her face anywhere. Gintoki simply nods, patting her.

* * *

“Now that you two are done, want to come inside now? You’ve both been standing outside in front of the porch, and it’s two in the night,” Hinowa loudly exclaimed, approaching the hugging couple. Gintoki groans.

“Couldn’t let this moment be perfect for a little bit longer, could you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just straight fluff, ngl. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Drop a review to tell me if you liked it! \^_^/ \^_^/ \^_^/


End file.
